unbreakablemachinedollfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigmund
is Charllotte Belew's puppet, codename Tyrant Rex. He is a Bandoll made from a true dragon's body. Most of the time, he stays in his minimised form (as shown in the picture) but during battles he turns into a huge gray dragon and has the ability to use "Gram" (Note: unsure of this translation), a power that can destroy anything. Sigmund has a very calm and frank personality, he is always thinking about Charlotte in a way that parents would, although he also likes to tease her. He is seemingly always focused on the main task at hand and has affection and for Yaya & Raishin. Appearance In his minimised form, Sigmund has yellow eyes, four wings arranged like a dragon fly , gray hyde on his back side, his belly is more whitish, and short a tail. In his full size form, he is huge, his scale is like armour , and his long tail has several large spikes. History Sigmund in his previous incarnation before he became a puppet was a wicked dragon that terrorized the country side , he was captured by the Belew Family and made into a immense puppet of terror . After the forcable scattering of the Belew clan by the royal family . He chauffeurs Charlotte wherever she goes and supports her in her battles and adventures mentaly and phyicaly , Sigmund is long lived like a lot of large animal , nearly 150 years Skills are all variations of his GRAM power Raster Cannon Sigmund fires a powerful, destructive particle beam from his nose and mouth that reflects off his white abdomen which makes it apear to glow almost like limelight . Magical Dragon Roar is anothe name for Raster Cannon Raster Flare Sigmund can beam multiple intense ray like projectiles from his mouth that can hit multiple opponents at once.and remain solid for a while after striking their intended target Mounted Flight Charllotte rides Sigmund him like a knight on a steed in his normal form and is also able to fly in his miniture form and perches on Chars' hat or shoulders at times #' '''Sigmund appears to be more mature and brigther than charlotte '' # Sigmund like to make wise cracks and has a good sense of humor Sources '''Light Novel translaions http://kikoushoujothetranslation.wordpress.com/2013/10/09/unbreakable-machine-doll-1/' Manga translations http://fth-scans.com/category/machine-doll/ Anime translations A manga adaptation by Hakaru Takagi began serialization in Media Factory's Monthly Comic Alive magazine in 2010. A 12-episode anime adaptation began airing in Japan in October 2013, and all 12 have now aired .* No english translation at this time * UMB Volume 1 / Chapter 5 extra * UMB Chapter 7, Pages 8-13 * UMB Chapter 8, Page 21 * UMB Anime: Episode 1 Trivia *Since Sigmund is a live BanDoll, he needs to constantly eat meat in order to sustain him ,and damsels are now off the menu . *When Sigmund uses beam attacks parts under his neck and belly radiate a magical . *Sigmund is over a century and a half old. *His food of choice is chicken, Charlotte threatens to feed him dog food or corn when he back talks to her instead of it. *Sigmund is considered a Belew family heirloom . Gallery MWSnap06500.jpg MWSnap024.jpg MWSnap006.jpg Sigmond dragon 106.png GRAM 10-1014.png Raster Cannon 10-11-14.png Chicken and Corn 10-11-14.png Sigmund 10-11-14- 3.png magical dragon roar.png Category:Character Category:Puppet Category:Bandoll Category:Index Category:Male Category:Garm